It All Starts With High School
by darkfaiire
Summary: Bella Swan is indestructible, at least so she thinks until everything starts to fall apart when she meets a man from here past. One she'd rather forget.
1. Startin Out

**It All Starts with High School**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

Forks High School

Those three words changed my life, my immortal life.

Yep, that's right I Isabella Elizabeth Swan am an immortal, blood sucking vampire.

I was changed around 20 years ago at the age of 16. Because I lived in California I had to move. My father Charlie was also bitten so together we moved away from the sunny area of California, to a secluded area in Anchorage, Alaska. Buying a house, moving in, hunting, expanding our knowledge, and controlling the over powering need for blood, were our main focuses for the first two years of my coven's immortal life.

Charlie and I were repulsed by our thirst for blood, human blood, so we were determined to change our diet to something more… natural. We survived for 2 weeks without hunting but one day Charlie snapped. He was so driven by his thirst that he bolted into the forest, so fast that I didn't have time to react, and killed the first thing he could find, a bear. Worried I chased after my father only to find him calmed and sitting next to a drained bear. Charlie explained to me that we could survive off animal so we didn't have to be monsters and hurt innocent humans. Making sure that Charlie and I didn't kill off any species we only hunted in areas with overpopulated species of animals, sometimes we would venture into Oslo, Stockholm, St. Petersburg and Denali.

Charlie went exploring after one of our hunts and somehow wound up in Denali. As soon as he crossed into Denali he was hit with the scent of another coven of vampires. Running, Charlie followed the scent and ended up in front of a large 1930's looking house. My father learnt that this coven of vampires, called the Denali clan were like us, not because they were vampires but because there were 'vegetarians'. Charlie was told the rules and regulations of vampires and left but promised to stay in contact.

Because we stayed out of the public's eye we were able to stay for 20 years but people started building houses and claiming land closer to us so we knew that if someone recognized that we didn't age we would be found out, so we had to move.

Within a week Charlie and I were packed and ready to move to our new home, Forks, Washington. Our new 'home' was part of the rainiest city in the continent of the United States, which means less sun and the less amount of sun; the better it is for a vampire. We chose to travel by car because it was safer for us and the people who might've been on our plane. The thing about us 'vegetarian' vampires is that we can resist human blood but it becomes harder the closer we are.

As we arrived at our new home in Forks, Charlie and I helped to unpack the mover's truck. Charlie and I had to be careful to act like our furniture and boxes were heavy as to not arouse suspicion. After the moving men left, Charlie and I scoped out our new home before unpacking everything, at vampire speed. Darting from boxes to shelves, boxes to cupboards, boxes to draws and back we were done in about 15 minutes.

Charlie placed his arm around my shoulder and we both looked at our 'work', "Wow. Vampire powers sure do come in handy sometimes".

I winced at the word vampire; I try not to speak that word aloud as it brings thoughts to my mind, most of them consisting of the word monster.

Looking at my father's proud expression I asked, "Time to hunt and explore the area?"

Smiling, Charlie removed his arm from my shoulder and grinned. "You bet. Race you to the nearest river!"

As Charlie took off in a head-start, I shook my head at his childish antics, "Men!"

Pushing myself forward, I took off into a dead sprint. Feeling the nearby trees whip at my body I giggled, this would only feel like feathers caressing your skin to a vampire. Breathing in an unnecessary breath I tasted the air to find the nearest river.

Stopping dead in my tracks I called "Charlie, come quick!" I didn't have to yell because I knew that his ultra - enhanced vampire hearing would enable him to hear me.

As I predicted Charlie appeared at my side in a matter of minutes. "What wrong Bells?"I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Haven't you tasted the air yet?" I looked at him in shock and horror.

Shaking his head, he gushed in a large breath. As if he was hit by a boulder, Charlie's eye bulged out.

"Shit, there are other's here aren't there?" Charlie only cursed when things were serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Checkin In

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 2 – Checkin In**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

"_Shit, there are other's here aren't there?" Charlie only cursed when things were serious. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned to look at my father's now scrunched up face.

"Don't worry dad, they aren't here at the moment, I can't smell then." Oh did I forget to mention that I had developed a power during my changing? Well my power in my opinion isn't something powerful like control over people, the elements, their emotions or mind reading, instead I am telekinetic and I can occasionally tell what people are thinking by looking at their facial expressions. Although I'm telekinetic my powers are still new to me so at the moment the only things I can do is move small objects with my mind and fly for a short period of time. The downside to using my powers is that if I use too much energy I will lose consciousness for about an hour.

Charlie's face turned to relief and he sighed. "This won't be good, from the smell there are 7 of them. It may look to them like we are here for their territory or it may not." Turning towards me, Charlie's face became serious, "Isabella. If any of them approach you don't let them get to close and if things turn bad run back home ok?" Charlie only used my full name when things were serious so I nodded, not wanting to disagree. After all I knew how to protect myself considering my powers and everything. The only thing I was afraid of was meeting HIM but there was no way he would be here.

Turning in the opposite direction of the scent of the unknown vampires, Charlie and I set off to finish our hunting, worry taking over both our minds.

When we returned from our long hunt my stomach was gushing with blood because of what I was going to have to endure the next day. Since vampires couldn't sleep I decided to pack my shoulder-bag because, in the morning I was starting at Forks High School.

Since I was 'turned' at 16 I never got to finish high school. Unfortunately I have to start in grade 11 because the younger we pretend to be the long we can stay in Forks. The only reason I'm in a younger grade is that there is no way I could pull off being in grade 10.

Since I had finished packing my bag half an hour ago, I lay on my bed and listened to soft music on my iPod.

The sun starts rising so I decided it's time to get up and dress. Since its winter in Forks, I have to dress according to the weather not the temperature I feel. Vampires are eternally frozen so we don't feel cold, everything feels warmer than ourselves. Opening my cupboard I pull out a black singlet, blue and brown sweater, dark denim skinny jeans, a brown scarf, a white beanie and gloves and my favourite black pair of ankle cut off converse. Picking up all my clothing, I step into the bathroom to shower. Finishing in the shower I dress myself and brush my hair but leave it down.

For fun and something different, I slide down the banister and jump into the kitchen. Charlie looks up from his newspaper in amusement and smiles at me, "Geez Bells, A bit full of energy are we?"

Shrugging I take in my father's appearance. He's wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a tie and a silver badge with the words 'Forks police department' on it. "So you're going to be a police officer here? That's a change" With a smile I remember Charlie's previous jobs as an Iditarod doctor, a pilot and a chef.

Copying my earlier movement, Charlie shrugs, "I want to help people and my vampire abilities are just the thing to help me achieve that." That's Charlie for you, never thinking about the past always looking towards the future.

"Well good-luck! I have to go to school now so try not to bite anyone on your first day" I pushed my way out of the front door and started my 10 minute walk to school, but not before I heard Charlie mumble, just loud enough for me to hear, 'Funny, I should say the same to you'.

When I arrived at Forks High School I tried not to draw attention to myself, so I slipped into the reception building. The lady at the front desk was in her late 40's and wore a massive amount of make up to try to look younger.

As I made my way towards the desk the lady looked up at me and down again, then after a second her head shot back up and she stared. Oh I wish she wouldn't stare at me like that I mean I know that everything about the way our kind appear is meant to attract our 'prey' but seriously , I could have sworn that my beanie covered most of my face! Just then I realised that I hadn't put my beanie on yet. I mentally smacked myself and chose to deal with my schedule first and my beanie after.

I coughed to get the ladies attention; she seemed to snap out of her starting long enough to ask, "Name?"

"Isabella Swan" According to her name tag this lady was Mrs Patrice. She started shuffling through some papers on her desk, probably looking for my schedule.

Handing me a piece of A5 paper the lady smiled, making her winkles show. "Here you go. I don't mean to embarrass you, but you 're utterly gorgeous".

If a vampire could blush I would be a tomato right about now. I had never been good at receiving compliments so I just nodded a thankyou and goodbye before slipping out of the reception building. As soon as I was outside, I shoved on my beanie and adjusted it so that it sat covering as much of my face as possible but also so that I could still see. Tightening and re-adjusting my scarf so that it covered the lower half of my face, I lowering my head and walked towards my first class, English.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Meeting HIM

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting HIM**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

_Tightening and re-adjusting my scarf so that it covered the lower half of my face, I lowering my head and walked towards my first class, English._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English went by in a breeze. When I entered the class room there were only two or three students talking and a teacher at a desk. Walking up to the desk I slightly raised my head and prepared to speak quietly (to hide my bell-like voice) "Excuse me"

"Yes? Oh you must be the new student… Isabella Swan?" She said looking at me curiously.

Quickly correcting that I preferred to be called Bella, Mrs Andover introduced herself and told me to take a seat.

When students started filling in no-one gave me a second glance. I didn't need mind-reading powers to know why, the looks on their faces told me all I needed to know. Most of their faces yelled 'plain' or 'boring' and a few said 'probably ugly because of that scarf and beanie.' Instead of being hurt by their criticism I was rejoicing that I was being unnoticed. One thing about me is that I extremely dislike having attention. Throughout the lesson I was expecting to feel hungry for human blood but I didn't. In fact I quite liked being around them and reading there facial expressions.

When the bell rang signalling the end of first period I could have shot up from my seat and bolted out of the room but, instead I took my time, pretending to be a human again was fun.

Suddenly realising that I had spent more time 'being human' than I had intended and that I was now going to be later for class if I didn't hurry up. Rushing out of the room at human speed I rounded the corner and hit what felt like a brick wall. Since I was meant to be human and most human wouldn't be standing after hitting a brick wall I feel backwards onto my butt.

The next few minutes happened so quickly that I was sure that if I didn't have vampire eye sight I would have been left feeling confused. As soon as I pretended to fall backwards from hitting what I thought was a brick wall, my beanie and scarf came loose exposing my pale white face, causing everyone in the hall to gasp.

Suddenly a pale white hand appeared in front of my face making me re-think the whole brick wall thing. I tilted my head up to see who this hand belonged to while my mind was racing trying to figure out how running into someone could feel like a brick wall. _Wait! Pale white skin, rock hard... it couldn't be? _ My suspicions were confirmed when I found myself looking into a pair of butterscotch eyes that could only belong to one of my kind, a vampire. And that was when I realised that I knew this pair of eyes, they were HIS eyes.

HE was wearing a smirk on his lips but his face said otherwise. His face just screamed 'Impossible'. Stepping closer as if to help me onto my feet, he spoke his voice like velvet. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay of Chapter 2 I couldn't figure out how to get it up =]. Too make up for it I added this chapter!

If you have any questions regarding this story just leave me a review.. question? Or whatever it is.

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Under The Radar

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 4 – Under the Radar**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

"_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?" I noticed that EVERYONE in the hall way was staring at me because I hadn't answered 'Edward' yet and that his hand seemed to get closer and closer with every second.

Charlie's words rang through my head _'Isabella. If any of them approach you don't let them get to close and if things turn bad run back home ok?' _ I had to admit that running home right this second sounded like a great idea but I don't think doing it at vampire speed was appropriate.

Deciding to do things my own way I got up just as 'Edward's' hand was about to touch my own and took a few steps back. I would not show him my fear or give him the satisfaction of running away. I had to admit that on the inside I was about to break down in fear and I was screaming at myself for not running away. Gathering up my dropped belongings, I shoved my beanie and scarf back on and looked 'Edward' straight in the eye and said in my most threatening voice, "Stay away from me". Then I turned and walked to my second period class a different way, feeling his stare never leave my back.

When I finally walked into my second period class, French, whispers of the hallway incident had already been spread and thanks to my ultra enhanced vampire hearing I could hear it all.

'_If Jeff is correct then under that scarf and beanie is a real babe. Should I give her my number and ask her to go out with me?' _These were exactly the kind of things I wanted to avoid and since my beanie and scarf had failed I was stuck with this guy and the many more I knew would come. God! Someone kill me!!

'_Edward has never looked at or helped someone like __**HER**__' _I could hear my name dripping with venom. Hmm Edward must be well liked by the female population. Good then hopefully he won't be bothering me, if he did then I... I don't know what I'd do. Memories of my past began to flash before my eyes..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A girl around the age of 16 was walking back from Hockey practice alone because her father was running late. Looking around at her darkening surrounding the girl shivered. Unbeknownst to the girl a dark figure was following her every step. The figure accidently stepped on a twig which made the girl turn around. Only after turning around did the girl realise the danger she was in... _

_She was being followed by a vampire. A vampire with Blood. Red. Eyes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That girl was me the night I was changed by a vampire. A vampire I now knew as Edward Cullen. I was afraid of him then and still to this day he scares me to the core. That night I died and became an unwilling, damned being… a vampire.

I promised myself that I if I ever met HIM, I would do everything I could to stay away and protect myself from him. Thankfully I don't think he noticed who I was but It's better to be safe than sorry.

I know that people, vampires especially, are never who they appeared to be.

After apologising to the teacher about being late, being introduced to the class, being glared at by the female half, being stared at and winked at by the other half and finding a seat I mentally prepared myself for a lesson full of quiet gossip and whispering.

Thanks to HIM, the man I never wanted to see ever again, I had been given the one thing I had tried to avoid, attention.

I Never Wanted Anything To Do With Edward Cullen. Then and Now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hey me again =] Just adding a quick note here

- Bella is still immune to Edwards's mind reading but sometimes he can hear sentences of her thoughts. So she's not a complete mute head =]

- Bella is scared of Edward because he was the one who bit her; even though she has the power of telekinesis she's afraid of facing him.

I'll try to update again soon

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Playing It Sick

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 5 – Playing It Sick**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

Author's Note: Sorry I forgot to put in Bella's timetable; 3

Period 1 – English

_First Break_

Period 2 – French

Period 3 – Music

_Lunch_

Period 4 – Drama

Period 5 – Physical Education (PE)

Also sorry for the short chapters..

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap:_

_I Never Wanted Anything To Do With Edward Cullen. Then and Now._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as French was finished I was eager to put my plan of leaving into action so I got up, gathered my things and was one of the first 'students' out of the room. Since I didn't want to 'ditch' school I was going to play the sick act or at least convince the nurse to send me home. I just didn't want to run into HIM again or I was definitely going to break down.

As I arrived at the nurse's office I acted dizzy and sick, the nurse was there and she believed my sick act. Just as I was about to exit her office someone else walked in at the same time and for the second time that day I bumped into mister 'brick wall' man. Probably worried I might fall again he placed his hands on my arms. Even though it was Warm on Warm I flinched away from his touch, he seemed to notice that as he moved his hands so we we're touching but kept them close so it may have looked like we were touching.

"So we meet again?" His velvet voice rang out somewhere near my ear. Figures he was taller than me.

"Unfortunately" Annoyance clear in my tone. Luckily my facade didn't slip due to the close contact or else I would have screamed.

A second passed while I glared at his chest when someone coughed. It was the nurse.

"Oh, Mrs Nandi I'm not feeling too well, I was wondering if I could go home?" His smile was dazzling but I refused to let it affect me. HE was the one I was afraid of; I couldn't let him affect me.

I heard Mrs Nandi's heart skip a beat before she answered, "Sure Edward anything for you."

Great so he really DID have the female population of our high school wrapped around his finger. So much for me escaping without him noticing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Up, Up and Away

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 6 – Up, up and Away! **

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

**Authors Note: **

Sorry about the lateness! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also I am sorry about the shortness it's just that I like cliff-hangers and that that's how I write =]!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Recap:_

_Great so he really DID have the female population of our high school wrapped around his finger. So much for me escaping without him noticing._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As of now I was going to be a total bitch to Edward Cullen in the hope that he'll leave me alone and NOT notice who I am, because I really don't want to be anywhere near him. All I wanted to do was get away from Edward and run home as fast as I could. Unfortunately three things were stopping me. 1 Running at full speed from the nurses office would probably result in letting my secret slip.

2 Edward was facing me so his back was blocking the door way.

3 I'm not sure if I could out run him, without using my powers. And I only use my powers as a last resort.

Before I could think of another option, Edward spoke "Excuse me Mrs Nandi, but would It be alright if I took Bella home? She doesn't have car and if she walked she could collapse on the way home"

_HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW I DON'T HAVE A CAR??? _

No sooner had I thought this, Edwards lips twitch into a small smile.

_OK what the hell was that, I'm starting to get freaked out! How does he know my name and that I don't have a car? Has he figured out who I am? Oh shit .. should I run?_

Edward's smile turned into a frown and his hands twitched as if ready to move at the sign of any sudden movement.

Miss Nandi's voice brought me back from my silent worrying, "Oh Edward that's so kind of you. Take good care of Bella" Hinting something on the last part.

With that, she pushed me towards the door which resulted in me crashing into Edward's chest. As if it was a reflex his arms folded around me to stop me from falling... Again. So here I am being hugged by the man who scares me to my very core, in the nurse's office instead of running away. Ironic no?

This time I didn't wait for him to unhand me, instead I pushed and shrugged my way out of his embrace, sidestepped around him and walked out of the nurse's office.

I had only walked 3 metres away before he was jogging after me. "Bella! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Edward's tone was serious. Had he figured out who I was?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should have kept walking away but my natural instinct to protect myself made me turn around and face him.

"Leave Me ALONE!"I yelled, I didn't want to be around him because doing so brought back my fear and past…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The vampire's blood red eyes shone in the dark, he was gorgeous but I knew better than to trust appearances. He was a Vampire and he wasn't out for a stroll. He was out for a meal, which happened to be ME. I willed my legs to move but they were frozen in shock. The vampire lunged for my throat and then I felt an excruciating burning. Before I blacked out I saw my dad's car come around the corner. I wanted to scream 'Run dad!' but I couldn't move. The last thing I remember was my father's face as he got out of the car. Written all over it was pure fear and hatred._

_When I awoke I found my father next to me and we were in the middle of a forest. My father looked exactly like I did... Pale white. I knew at once what we had become._

_Vampires._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The look on Edward's face made me instantly confused; his face read sorrow, regret, anger and hate. Edward looked at me and we locked gazes. I knew in that moment that somehow he had seen my memory, now he knew who I was.

"Oh No, Bella let me explain!" He urged as I turned and bolted away. I was running to Charlie. To the police Station.

He knew. He Knew. He KNEW. HE KNEW.

I had never been so terrified in my life. My greatest fear was chasing me and the worst part was that he was catching up.

Edward was so close now that he could nearly grab my arm. I decided that It was now or never to use my powers to get away. I would only be able to fly for around 2 minutes so I had to hope I would make it to the police station, to Charlie.

Pushing off the ground just as Edward reached for my hand, I flew. I didn't bother to see if Edward was following me because I could hear him running below.

After a minute and a half I could feel my powers loosing strength but I kept going I was only 30 seconds away. I was passing over the forest near the police station now with Edward following below.

I knew that any second I would lose consciousness. I would make it, I had too.

Just as I was about to clear the edge of the forest my consciousness slipped away. The last thing I remember was that I was falling, that I hadn't made it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there's any questions just leave me a review =] or how ever people do it.. lol

I'll try to update again soon!

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Captured By Fear

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 7 – Captured by Fear**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap: _

_Just as I was about to clear the edge of the forest my consciousness slipped away. The last thing I remember was that I was falling, that I hadn't made it._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In my unconscious state I could feel myself being picked up and carried but my mind was too clouded to try and find out who was doing it.

I guessed that my hour of unconsciousness was done because I soon awoke in a room I did not recognise. I was lying on a bed with gold covers, in a room with black walls and shelves full of cds.

I was still feeling weak due to the lack of energy from using my powers so I stayed lying down and listened for anything that could indicate where I was. I could hear voices down stairs so I listened in.

'Carlisle, someone should check on her.' This voice belonged to a woman whom I did not know.

'Yes Esme, It has been awhile since we last checked on her' this man I presumed was Carlisle who I also didn't know.

'I'll do it. She's my responsibility and when she wakes up I need to talk to her' I froze, I knew this voice. To check my suspicions I listened for heartbeats, I found none but I found that downstairs there were seven vampires.

Everything suddenly clicked into place, Edward and HIS coven of vampires were downstairs, I was in their house and I guessed that I was in HIS bedroom.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I though, 'How Ironic, I had tried to run away but in the end I got caught.'

Edward was making his way up the stairs slowly, as if he didn't expect me to be awake yet.

_Great! I can use his slowness to my advantage to get out of here. But how? Should I run downstairs and out the door or..? I got it the window!!_

Before I could move to put my plan into action Edward burst through the door. Wasn't he walking? Damn, there goes my escape.

His deep butterscotch eye locked with mine and I could see his feelings, they were written all over his face. His face was full of emotions but the one that stuck out was worry.

_Worry? What does he have to worry about? Can't he just leave me alone? Humph he probably thinks that he can toy with me. That bastard. Now I am feeling very ANGRY. He was the one that changed me and all I want is to be left alone but I can see that's not going to happen so I am going to have to face him._

By this point I was utterly pissed off. Why could he just leave alone?

'Why can't you JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?' I shrieked loudly, my voice full of anger.

Startled by my scream, his family came running up the stairs and into the room. Shock written all over their faces.

'Bella calm down please' the one named Carlisle had spoken.

But I was too far gone in my anger that I didn't notice their slow advance towards me, or that my power was growing and becoming uncontrolled.

Then Edward launched towards me to try and stop me from running away and his family followed suit.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Just as Edward and his family were about to touch me my power flared out and knocked them back. Unfortunately it also pushed my back. Edward and his family landed into the walls where as I was thrown out the window and into the surrounding forest.

I was too shocked to move, how did I do that? I've never had that much power!

Before I could shake myself out of my shocked state I started to fall and I fell hard. When I hit the ground I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and I screamed. Looking down I saw a large metal pole poking out of my stomach but that wasn't all, coming out of the wound was what looked like blue blood.

Before I could puzzle over why this POLE had managed to penetrate my supposedly impenetrable vampire skin and why I was ... _Bleeding_? I had to free myself. So placing my hands onto the ground and raising my legs I pushed up into a bridge **(it's a gymnastics move I think) **and flipped over.

I was taken over by the pain I felt and my loss of energy from using such a large amount of power within the past hour and 10 minutes, so I collapsed to the floor. Looking around I realised that I had landed in the middle of a construction site but luckily the workers weren't here at the moment.

I knew that if I didn't move soon _someone _would find me so using my last ounces of power I floated towards my house which I realised was relatively close to the Cullen's. I made it to my front yard but that was when everything shut down and I lost consciousness for the second time within 2 hours. Only, this time I was injured and bleeding. What else could go wrong?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill! If anyone has any questions, just review them or send me a message!

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Change Of Heart

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 8 – Change of Heart**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

_I made it to my front yard but that was when everything shut down and I lost consciousness for the second time within 2 hours. Only, this time I was injured and bleeding. What else could go wrong? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**No-ONES POV!**

Charlie had heard his daughter's bloody curtailing scream from the police station. After excusing himself from the station and jumping into his truck he headed towards the scream. While exceeding the speed limit on his way towards Bella, small blue drops landed on his windscreen. Curious Charlie looked up, only to see Bella floating in the direction of their house. Doing a sharp turn Charlie followed behind Bella and the blue drops, all the way to the house.

When Bella was above the front yard she started to fall. Charlie slammed on his breaks and jumped out of the truck to catch Bella just in time. Charlie was glancing over his daughter's body to check for the injury or attack that had caused her scream. When Charlie's eye fell up the blue bloody covered wound in Bella's abdomen, he gasped.

**Charlie's POV.**

I Gasped, What in the hell happened to Bella?? Isn't a vampire's skin meant to be impenetrable? I need to clean out that wound and patch it up!

Making Bella's safety my first priority I took her inside and placed her in her room on her bed and went downstairs to get medical supplies.

When I returned I cleaned away all the blue _blood_ (but kept a sample), and changed Bella's clothes **(NOTHING SUS HERE PEOPLE!) **before wrapping her stomach up.

_Bells! Why won't you wake up? it's been an hour! I need to know what happened!_

My thoughts were frantic and worried as I waited for Bella to open her eyes. Realising that she wasn't going to wake any time soon I decided to send the sample of Bella's blood to a local VAMPIRE doctor. After mailing the sample I went back to watching Bella.

After 5 hours Bella groaned.

"Bella? Bella! Come on wake up honey!"

I lightly shook Bella until she opened her eyes.

**BACK TO Bella POV NOW**

When I started to regain my consciousness I groaned as the pain in my abdomen came flooding back. Intense at first but then it subsided to a bearable amount.

I could hear someone calling my name, so I opened my eyes.

I was temporarily blinded so a few seconds and when my eyesight became clear again I could see Charlie's worried face hanging over me.

"Bella? How are you feeling? Are you Ok? What happened?" Charlie's voice was full of worry and anticipation.

I held up my hand to silence him so I could think before I answered. I didn't want to worry Charlie about how my power had gotten out of control and that that was the cause of how I had ended up with my injury so I slightly changed my story.

I told Charlie about how Edward was chasing me and how I flew to get away but I ended up not making it to the police station. How I had woken up in the Cullen house and how I had 'Tried to fly away but I was still dizzy and I ended up crashing and landing on a pole that pieced through my abdomen'. Then how I used my last bit of power to fly home, where he found me.

What Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him... right?

After I had finished my recount, Charlie scolded me on how I didn't come home straight away but I was too busy pondering on how that pole had pierced my body, to take notice. Only when Charlie mentioned that I should take the day off school did I reply.

"Dad, if I miss my second day people, especially the Cullen will get curious and maybe come by!" I argued.

"Bells I don't think that's a good idea at the moment... Your" Charlie half argued.

"Dad" I interrupted him "My wound isn't hurting anymore, I think that as I regain my powers I regain my impenetrability as well." Ok, I lied about the whole not hurting thing but I needed to go to school. Why? I need to know if the Cullen's where ok. I mean my power caused me to fly out of a window and gain an injury, what if I had hurt one of them?

During my unconscious state I had pondered over my fear of Edward. My fear of him seemed so silly when I thought of it. I was immortal now and he could no longer hurt me. My hate for Edward turned into something like gratefulness. He had gone to help me when I bumped into him, when I bumped into him the second time and when I collapse while flying he took me back to his house and to let me rest.

"OKAY BELLA. BUT if something like that happens AGAIN come home Straight. AWAY! OK?" Charlies answer putting emphasis on the straight away part.

After promising to do as he said, Charlie left me to go do his own thing.

Feeling tired from lack of energy, I decided to shower, re-bandage my wound and rest to gain some more of my power back. While I rested I pondered my thoughts.

What is going to happen tomorrow? Will Edward be there? How will the Cullen's react?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the quality of this chapter but I was really tired when I wrote this! Also I need to write a chapter where Bella's feelings towards Edward would change from Hate to something close to liking.

Also Sorry about the change in POV but it was sort of necessary...

Hopefully my next chapter will be better!

You know the drill for questions.

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. It's HER

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 9 – It's HER**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

_Feeling tired from lack of energy, I decided to shower, re-bandage my wound and rest to gain some more of my power back. While I rested I pondered my thoughts._

_What is going to happen tomorrow? Will Edward be there? How will the Cullen's react?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This starts way back when Bella first moved to forks so this will be a long chappie!

x darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edwards POV - The morning of the day Bella moves to forks!**

Great another day in my lonely, immortal life.

Out of my family of six I am the only one that is alone.

My sisters, Rosalie and Alice have their husbands Emmet and Jasper, while my mother and father have each other.

But I deserve to be alone after what I did 20 years ago. During the first week of my changing...

"Edward, Hurry up we're going to hunt this morning so we don't have to hunt before school tomorrow!" This call from Alice stopped me from having a flashback.

"Coming" With a huff I sprang of my bed with gold covers and raced downstairs.

Sometimes other vampires mistake us for a coven and steer clear of Forks but in reality we are a family and definitely act like one.

--------------------------------------

After an hour long hunt and venture I was definitely ready to tackle school tomorrow. My family's thoughts were almost the same.

'_I think I might explode if I have any more blood' - Alice_

'_I hope my hair and clothes aren't messed up' - Rosalie_

'_Everyone is feeling slushy....' - Jasper_

'_I wanted to catch a grizzly! Stupid hibernation....' - Emmet_

'_Well at least the kids won't eat anyone at school tomorrow! He he' - Esme_

'_I've got to get to work soon'- Carlisle_

Well maybe not everyone's....

---------------------------------------

When we got home we all ventured our different ways, me to my room to listen to calming music, Rosalie and Emmet to do god knows what, Alice and Jasper to most likely cuddle, Esme to do motherly things and Carlisle to work.

After an hour or so I gave up on my music and just lay on my bed, listening to my surroundings. In the forest behind our house I could hear quick footsteps and became curious so I went to check it out. As I was about to leap off my balcony, I heard a like voice call 'Charlie, come quick!'

The bell voice sounded urgent. I tried to read the mind of the one to whom bell like voice belonged and this 'Charlie' but they were just out of my range. Before I could continue on my way to the Bell like voice I heard a slightly gruff voice say "What wrong Bells?" So the bell voice has a name, Bells.

"Haven't you tasted the air yet?" I could hear the horror in Bells voice.

I heard an intake of breath and then "Shit, there are other's here aren't there?"

Others? They must be vampires, but why are they here and why didn't Alice see them coming?

As I was about to call out to Alice I heard there conversation continue.

"Don't worry dad, they aren't here at the moment, I can't smell then." Dad? They must be a family like mine.

"This won't be good, from the smell there are 7 of them. It may look to them like we are here for their territory or it may not." Territory? Why... oh, they must have just moved here. The only house in forks that's for sale at the moment is the one that is 1km from here. That would explain why they were hunting so close.

"Isabella. If any of them approach you don't let them get to close and if things turn bad run back home ok?"

OK so Bells name is short for Isabella, what a lovely name. I caught myself thinking about what she would look like but stopped myself, a monster like me didn't deserve anyone.

I heard Isabella and Charlie turn and run towards the mountain range, obviously in search of food.

When I could no longer hear them I called for Alice.

She appeared at my door in seconds, "Yes Edward?"

"Alice did you see any vampires coming to live in forks?" Alice had to know something; I mean she sees the future!

"Hmm not that I recall but I did have a vision two days ago that was blank but I could hear the names Charlie and Isabella a few times... Why?"

"Hmm no reason, thanks" With a nod Alice left me to my thoughts.

I wanted to find out more about Isabella and Charlie before I told my family. Also I wanted to know why Alice's vision was blank; I mean her visions work every time except when werewolves are involved.

I found myself thinking of Isabella's voice, what she would look like and how old she was. But every time I would come close to picturing Isabella, the image of HER would appear and I would cringe away from my own thoughts, all the while reminding myself that a monster like me should be alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward it's time to go or we might actually not be early for once! Ha-ha" I laughed at our family joke. Because we vampires are 'beautiful' we get a lot of attention so we get to school early to avoid too much attention but... we always get attention because of our appearance and our cars.

"Alright I'll just get changed!" Since its winter I'd better dress in a hoddie and some jeans so that I might actually look like I'm NOT a walking ice cube.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to school we drove past a few early birds but one stood out in particular a girl in skinny's, a blue and brown sweater, converse and a beanie and scarf that covered her face.

_Weird girl maybe she gets frost bite? _Emmett, always the comedian...

By the time we pulled into the car park there were only around 12 students so we decided to leg it to the oval (Our hangout) and wait for the bell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually Spanish is incredibly boring but today was different. Since I can speak fluent Spanish the teacher doesn't ask me any questions, but today he decided to challenge me. In the end I won and got to leave early.

Since my next class was English I decided to wait around the corner until the class started.

When the bell went students started filling out, their minds all showing the same image, the image of the frostbite, converse, walking girl from this morning. I waited for her to come out of the class room so I could see what she looked like up close.

A few minutes passed but still no frostbite girl so I decided to just head into class. As I rounded the corner everything happened in slow motion before my eyes.

Frostbite girl ran around the corner and ran straight into me, it felt like a brick wall hitting my chest... Surely that wasn't normal? She seemed to hesitate for a microsecond and then fell backwards. On the way backwards her scarf and beanie came loose, I gasped and then did everyone else a few seconds later. Frostbite girl wasn't really frostbite girl at all; she was a pale white vampire like me.

Always the gentleman I stuck my hand in front of her so I could help her up and slowly her face lifted.

Suddenly a voice became louder that the other voices in my head and I instantly knew I had heard this person's voice before but never their thoughts. '_Wait! Pale white skin, rock hard... it couldn't be?'_

This vampire with beautiful butterscotch eyes and brown wavy hair was Isabella. A memory tugged at the back of my mind but I was too lost in her eyes to notice. When her eyes changed to show a flicker of fear I smirked. Now was the time to introduce myself and let her know that she shouldn't be intimidated by me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." My voice like velvet rang in the air. I heard a few girls sigh but most of them were glaring daggers at Isabella.

Isabella just sat there on the floor staring at me with the same look in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" One of the girls from year 12 asked, obviously pissed off that it was Isabella that I was talking to, not her. Isabella seemed to break out of her stare and looked at our now acquired audience. The bell voice again popped into my head, _'Isabella. If any of them approach you don't let them get to close and if things turn bad run back home ok?' _Why would she be remembering that now? Wait is she scared? Why does her mind-voice keep popping in and out of my head?

I went to take her hand and help her up but she got up just a bit too quick for a 'human' and picked up her beanie and scarf and put them back on. Then she turned and looked me straight in the eye, all traces of fear gone, and said in a threatening voice, "Stay away from me". She then turned and walked back the way I had come, my stare never leaving her back. What was that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I entered into English all the girls were whispering and pointing in my direction while the guys seemed to be glaring but I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was listening in on Isabella's lesson, which seemed to be French.

Every voice that sprang into my head was saying something about the incident in the hallway but there were a few that stuck out.

'_If Jeff is correct then under that scarf and beanie is a real babe. Should I give her my number and ask her to go out with me?' _ I bit back a growl; this was coming from a boy named Todd who was a massive player and an absolute sleaze.

The next voice surprised me _'Edward has never looked at or helped someone like __**HER**__' _I knew that this was Jessica Mauley, the captain of my 'fan club', and that she meant Isabella but it unnerved me that it was said with venom. I knew what Jessica was capable of because the last student that ever conversed with me was away for 2 weeks with a broken leg. Even though Isabella is a vampire and our skin is impenetrable, she has emotions and a girl's emotions are easy to mess with. Jessica is the QUEEN of messing with emotions. For the first time in ages I felt worried, worried for someone who wasn't part of my family. It was then that I realised that I wanted to protect her. I had to protect her.

But to protect her I would have to be near her and I got the vibe that Isabella didn't like me so I would just have to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the mind of Todd, I saw Isabella rush out of French so I did the same and followed her. She was headed towards the Nurse's office, could a vampire get sick? I didn't think so, so why then?

When she entered the office she started to sway and look pale. To a human she would have looked sick and if I didn't have vampire vision I would have believed it. Since the nurse isn't a vampire she fell for it and before I knew it I was already walking in the door. At the same time Isabella was walking out and she bumped into me for the second time. As a reaction I placed my hand on her arms to steady her. It felt nice to touch someone with the same body temperature but obviously Isabella didn't feel the same way because she flinched away. To make her more comfortable I moved my hands away but kept them close just in case she did something stupid.

To loosen up the tension in the air I spoke first, "So we meet again?""

"Unfortunately" Her annoyed tone stung, why didn't she like me? What did I do to make her act this way? I racked my brain for an answer but couldn't find one.

The nurse coughed to catch our attention and I had to make up an excuse as to why I was there. "Oh, Mrs Nandi I'm not feeling too well, I was wondering if I could go home?" I added a dazzling smile at the end to make sure she would say yes.

"Sure Edward anything for you." Mrs Nandi's heart skipped a beat and her thoughts were wild. _He's too young and you already have a husband! But... _I blocked her thoughts when they started getting graphic.

Now I had to make another excuse, one that would enable me to keep an eye on Isabella without having to follow her... Hmmm, I've got it!

"Excuse me Mrs Nandi, but would It be alright if I took Bella home? She doesn't have car and if she walked she could collapse on the way home"

Suddenly Isabella's bell like thoughts screamed into my head, '_HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW I DON'T HAVE A CAR??? _'

I had to smile at this; I loved how she reacted differently to everyone else. Any other girl would have swooned or jumped at the idea but not My Isabella. Wait My? Maybe I'm thinking too much... I also noticed that when Isabella's thoughts come into my head, they overtake everyone else's thoughts unless I concentrate on them.

'_OK what the hell was that, I'm starting to get freaked out! How does he know my name and that I don't have a car? Has he figured out who I am? Oh shit... should I run?' _

At the sound of 'run' my smile disappeared and my hands twitched ready for any sign of movement. Why was she freaking out so much?

Miss Nandi's voice broke through the silence, "Oh Edward that's so kind of you. Take good care of Bella" As she said this, her thoughts were saying that Bella and I must have planned this meeting to go and 'hang out'. Then with that she pushed Bella towards me but Bella overbalanced and ending up in my arms and I impulsively hugged her to my chest.

I knew that Bella was uncomfortable in my arms but she felt so... right there. Bella was pushing and shrugging out of my embrace so I loosened my hold, much to my own dismay. As soon as she was out she sidestepped around me and walked out of the office walking rather fast. I stood frozen for a few minutes just watching the swing of her hips but then my brain restarted and I jogged after her. I had to talk to her and sort this _weirdness _out.

"Bella! Wait! I need to talk to you!" The words slipped from my mouth in a serious tone. At this Bella whirled around and faced me. Her eyes showed an inner struggle and fear kept flickering across her face.

"Leave Me ALONE!" Bella yelled with such force that I was stunned until her thoughts swept me up into a flashback of the past.

I saw a pair of red eyes that I noticed at once. There were my eyes from 20 years ago. My mind whirled only one human had seen those eyes... WAIT! Bella couldn't be? Could she?

I watched in horror as I advanced on the defenceless girl who appeared to be frozen. Then I lunged for her throat and would have drained her dry if a car hadn't come swerving around the corner. The father got out of the car and only had the chase to whisper 'Vampire' before I lunged for his throat too.

Her thought-flash back ended there but I knew the rest. I knew that I would've drained the father too if the girl hadn't whispered 'I love you dad'. Her words reminded me of Carlisle and how me disobeying him by drinking human blood was wrong. I was horrified at what I had done so I took the two bodies and hide them deep in the forest hoping that they would die and never come back. Back then I wasn't well informed on how vampires were made so I didn't think they would survive. But obviously they had because when Carlisle and I went back to see, there were gone.

Bella's thought-back had triggered something in the back of my mind, the image of HER. I realised with sudden shock that Bella was HER when she was human. That I had done this to her. Me.

Sorrow, regret, anger and hate coursed through my body. I had condemned her to this fate, and that was why she was scared. She was scared of me.

Looking up to meet Bella's eyes I knew she knew I had seen her flash back and that I now knew who she was. I called urgently, "Oh No, Bella let me explain!" But she had already turned and vampire sped away. I did the only thing I could, I chased after her. Bella was fast but I was faster and I started to catch up. Just as I was about to grab her hand she flew. That's right she flew, right out of my reach and towards the East.

Vampires with powers weren't anything out of the ordinary so I just accepted the fact that she could fly and followed her on foot. I realised that she was headed over the forest and to the police station, to Charlie, her father. The thought of meeting the man whom I changed was almost enough to stop me in my tracks but for Bella's sake I kept my pace. Just as we were about to reach the edge of the forest Bella started to fall and she hit the ground just milliseconds before I could reach her. Rushing to her side I checked to see if I could figure out why she had fallen but she was unconscious. Unconsciousness was a rare thing for a vampire and could only be cause by mental exhaustion.

Realising that my limited knowledge was not enough, I decided to take her to home and get Carlisle to look at her. With that decided I picked her up, turned towards the west and ran home. On the way I couldn't help but stare at her 'sleeping' form, she was utterly beautiful and I didn't deserve to be near her. Not that we both now knew of the monster I was.

As I was approaching the house I could hear that Carlisle and Esme were home, so I just used the front door. When I entered Esme looked up and was shocked to see that I had a girl in my arms. Her mind was full of questions but I would answer then later, Bella came first.

"Carlisle!" I called, he was downstairs in milliseconds.

"Edward? What's wr.. Oh, what happened exactly?" He had turned into doctor Carlisle as soon as her realised that the vampire girl in my arms wasn't awake. _Edward is this... HER?_

I just nodded not trusting my own voice and took her upstairs to my room to lay her on my bed. Carlisle followed and checked Bella's condition. After I filled him and Esme in on all the detail of what had happened Carlisle concluded that Bella was just mentally drained and that she would awake eventually.

Esme ushered us all downstairs to wait for Bella to wake. After about 45 minutes my siblings busted through the door all asking why I had left. I then explained the situation to them, except I left out the bit about the past, and they all sat down to wait as well.

After another 15 minutes Esme suggested to Carlisle that someone should go check on Bella.

"Yes Esme, It has been awhile since we last checked on her" _Edward do you want to go?_

'I'll do it. She's my responsibility and when she wakes up I need to talk to her' I needed to set things right and apologise while she was here or I might never get the chance again. I walked at human pace up the stairs, I was dreading having to face her and her ever emotional eyes but suddenly her thoughts popped into my head.

'_Great! I can use his slowness to my advantage to get out of here. But how? Should I run downstairs and out the door or..? I got it the window!!'_

I raced up the stairs, I couldn't let her leave yet, I need to talk to her. I burst through the door and found her eyes instantly, they showed surprise. Her eyes slowly changed to show anger.

_Worry? What does he have to worry about? Can't he just leave me alone? Humph he probably thinks that he can toy with me. That bastard. Now I am feeling very ANGRY. He was the one that changed me and all I want is to be left alone but I can see that's not going to happen so I am going to have to face him._

Bella was getting it all wrong and I found myself wanting her to stop thinking that I was toying with her. Before I could speak Bella shrieked, "Why can't you JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

I was startled by her scream and so was my family as they all bolted upstairs and into the room with questions bursting from their thoughts.

Carlisle tried to calm Bella down but she was far too caught up in her own world of anger to listen. Taking advantage of her distraction we advanced closer. I knew that if we didn't act fast she would disappear, so I launched myself at her and my family followed my move.

My move was a bad one. When we almost grabbed Bella something knocked us back with such force that Emmet, Alice, Carlisle and Esme went smashing though the wall. When we were back on our feet Bella was gone but soon we heard a scream and I knew at once that it was Bella's. Something was wrong with Bella but what? Just as I was about to go find her, her thoughts popped in my mind again. What they said made me jump out of my window and run to find her.

_Bleeding_?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Bella's scent to a local construction site and found a pool of blue blood covered a steel pole. Was this why Bella had screamed? Was Bella ok? I was so worried that I hadn't noticed I had run to her house and was standing in the surrounding forest.

This time the thoughts I heard belonged to a man, I guessed this was Charlie. His thoughts were consumed with fear and worry over his daughter Bella. I searched his mind and found an image of Bella's wound. If I weren't hiding I would have gasped. Charlie had found Bella bleeding blue blood with a large hole in her abdomen. Charlie had also taken a sample of her blood and was going to send it to a vampire doctor. The vampire doctor named Carlisle Cullen, my father. Making up his mind Charlie decided to run to the mailbox at the corner store and post it and be back as quick as possible.

Charlie left and I would have gone inside but he would know I had been there so I just had to sit in the forest and listen. Charlie came back about 4 minutes later. Charlie and I both waited for Bella to wake.

_Bells! Why won't you wake up? it's been an hour! I need to know what happened!_

My thoughts were along the same line but I had no right to call her Bells. Not I that one who had caused her such pain.

After a few hours I heard Alice approaching my hiding spot. _Edward you need to come back now, she'll be fine. I had a blank vision again but I heard her voice so she'll be fine. Now come. She won't be going anywhere with a wound like that, just let her rest._

Reluctantly I got up and left with Alice, my thoughts never leaving Bella.

When I got home I went straight to my room to listen to music and think. Think about Bella and how I had changed her. How she had known the first time she met me that I was the one who condemned her. How somehow along the way I had developed feelings for the one girl who didn't deserve my feelings, the feelings of a monster. How I wondered if Isabella Swan would be attending Forks High School tomorrow and how she would react to seeing me. Would she hate me? Or just not come at all?

The one question that controlled my mind was why of all people did it have to be Bella? Why, sweet innocent Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people!

I'm SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in YONKS but I just couldn't get into a writing mood. When I finally did this is what I ended up with, so Enjoy =]

The next chapter with probably be from where I left off with Bella..

Any questions? Just Review =]

- darkfaiire x

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Overreactions are Natural

**It All Starts with High School**

**Chapter 10 - Overreactions are Natural**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own twilight or any of its characters, only my ideas =]**

_Recap:_

_The one question that controlled my mind was why of all people did it have to be Bella? Why, sweet innocent Bella._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey its darkfaiire here! I am sooooo sorry about my lack of updating but I've had a lot of work to do. =[

Anyway this chapter will be back to Bella's POV and her second day of Forks High School.

Keep it real,

- darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun rose so did I. I needed to prepare myself for my second day at Forks High School. While I was getting ready my thoughts kept drifting towards Edward Cullen. The vampire that had changed me, the vampire that now knew who I was and the vampire that I like.

Wait, like? I don't think I like him in a romantic sense but he is utterly gorgeous and caring, for a vampire. All this thinking was just confusing me so I changed the direct of my thoughts to how I was going to survive school today.

There were a few things that worried me,

Everyone now knew that I looked like the Cullens.

The attention I would get from the male students.

The glares and bitchiness I would get from the females.

That my wound hurt like a bitch and I was still energy drained.

If Edward and his family were alright and how they would react to seeing me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School started in half an hour so I decided to leave early so I could avoid getting extra attention. I jumped downstairs and entered the kitchen to say goodbye to Charlie.

"Bells, how are you feeling?"

Even if I couldn't read facial expression the worry in Charlie's voice said it all. He didn't want me to go to school today. I realised with a sudden thought that Charlie didn't know about Edward Cullen being out creator. Probably better not to tell him or we'd be moving VERY soon.

"I'm feeling great dad! I'm going to take the bike today so I can get to school early and not draw attention ok?" I hated lying to Charlie but I needed to go to school today.

"Alright Bells BUT remember what I said! If anything happens you come straight to me."

"Yes dad I will. Bye!" I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my backpack, mounted my bike and set off towards school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to admit that I was riding with a little vampire speed and I got to school in about 2 minutes flat, but hey at least there are only a few people around gawking at me like I'm an inhumanely beautiful alien. Well not alien but close, very close.

Before a crowd could gather to stare at me I bolted at human speed for the school oval as it was the closest secluded area.

When I arrived at the oval I spotted a tree with big sturdy branches and climbed up and onto one of them. Since I had around 25 minutes til school started I laid back on the branch and rested. My wound was still paining me but I could deal with the pain, at least it had stopped bleeding. Charlie and I had talked about why my blood was blue but all we could come up with was that since I didn't breathe and my body didn't need oxygen, all the red blood cells had become deoxygenated and turned blue.

I was so lost in my thought that when a twig snapped somewhere nearby I jumped up in surprise. Trying to find the source of my fright I looked around.

"Isabella." I knew that voice, how could I not it was all I could think about the past day. It was Edwards.

Looking down our eyes locked and I breathed a sigh of relief. He was fine and I guessed his family was too as they were standing 10 meters behind him.

Edward must have been confused by my relief as his face read 'Why isn't she screaming and running and shouldn't she be resting because of her wound?'

I chuckled slightly, "Edward I'm sorry about yesterday I over reacted and I realised that I have no need to be afraid of you anymore".

He must have thought I was mad because I hopped down and hugged him and said 'thankyou'. Well obviously not mad because he hugged me back and said in a pained voice, "I'm so very sorry about everything that has happened between us, can we start over?"

I stepped out of his embrace and put out my hand.

"Hi, I am Isabella Elizabeth Swan. Nice to meet you" Edward was smiling and I couldn't help but smile too, what can I say his smile was dazzlingly contagious.

"Hello Isabella, may I call you Bella? My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and this is my family." I nodded at Edward calling me Bella and watched as he gestured his family toward us. I noticed that they all had butterscotch eyes, they were all vegetarians.

"I'm Alice Brandon and this is my husband Jasper Hale!" Alice was small for a vampire and had short, styled black hair. Jasper was tall and had sandy blonde hair. I smiled at both of them and they smiled back.

"Hey! I'm Emmet Cullen and this beautiful thing is my wife Rosalie Hale." Emmet was well built with short brown curly hair and looked like a massive teddy. Rosalie on the other hand was just perfect with long blonde hair but she was glaring at me and I looked away. I knew that someone would be mad about being thrown backward into a wall.

Just then the school bell rang and I said goodbye as I didn't want to be late to class. I wanted to finish high school at least once with good grades.

As I walked to English I smiled, maybe living in Forks wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Got any questions? Just leave a review!

Also you've probably noticed that I don't update regularly and for that I'm sorry but that's just me.

- darkfaiire

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
